In a semiconductor device assembly, a semiconductor die (also referred to as an integrated circuit (IC) chip or die) may be bonded directly to a packaging substrate. Such chips may be formed with ball-shaped beads or bumps of solder affixed to their I/O bonding pads. The semiconductor device assembly may be directly bonded to a printed circuit board (PCB) using a similar solder joining operation. During cooling, the chips and the assembly package may become warped due to coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatch between the chip and the package. Warpage is a global phenomenon, and the larger the package or chip is, the more warpage it will experience. A small die that may be bonded to a larger package may not experience much warpage itself, but it may be tilted due to the warpage of the package. With the propagation of optical dies and chips, the alignment of the die to an optical PCB may be critical for proper function. Both the warpage and tilt may cause the die to be positioned differently than originally designed.